Credo
by Scarabea Steel
Summary: Das Leben der Sklavin Issa ist eng an das von Marc Anton verknüpft, wenn auch auf eine vollkommen andere Weise, als das bei ihm sonst der Fall ist...
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören HBO und nicht mir, wobei die, historisch gesehen, sowieso alle existiert haben. Dreh und Angelpunkt dieser FF ist das Haus von Atia und mein all time favourite Marc Anton. Ein Wort zu Kleopatra, die kleine Ziege kommt in dieser FF nicht allzu gut weg, ich mag sie historisch gesehen recht gern, eine großartige Politikerin, doch in Bezug auf Mark Anton ist sie einfach eine kleine, koksende Schlampe. Daher auch mein Wunsch einen OC an seine Seite zu stellen. Atia war mir insgesamt zu erbärmlich. Dennoch halte ich mich an die Tatsachen der Vorlage. Wer tot ist, ist tot, und ich steige in dieser FF in die Serie Rom ein, kurz vor Ende der ersten Staffel. Das Epigramm ist von Martial. Wer es übersetzt, der kriegt nen Keks von mir. Es ist eins seiner schönsten. Und nicht schummeln. Wer sich am I für Iulia stört: Ich bin des Lateins kundig, da gab es kein J :P_

..::~::..

Credo

..::~::..

_Cras te victurum, cras dicis, Postume, semper:_

_dic mihi, cras istud, Postume, quando venit?_

_Quam longe cras istud! ubi est? aut unde petendum?_

_Numquid apud Parthos Armeniosque latet?_

_Iam cras istud habet Priami vel Nestoris annos._

_Cras istud quanti, dic mihi, possit emi?_

_Cras vives? Hodie iam vivere, Postume, serum est:_

_ille sapit quisquis, Postume, vixit heri._

..::~::..

Prolog:

Das Mädchen auf dem Podest des Sklavenhändlers wirkte unscheinbar. Die Haare waren voll und lang, doch sie wirkte noch so kindlich.

„Die ist nicht belastbar", raunte sie ihrem Leibsklaven Castor zu.

Der Sklavenhändler kam herbei gewuselt.

„Herrin, ich versichere Euch, dass das Mädchen erlesene Frisuren macht."

Atia hatte für die Unterwürfigkeit des Händlers keinen Sinn. Mit einem Kopfnicken wies sie auf die Frau des Sklavenhändlers, die sich im Hintergrund herum drückte. „So wie das Eurer Gemahlin?"

Der Händler errötete von Kopf bis Fuß und machte ihr Augenblicklich Platz.

Was war ihr nur eingefallen, überhaupt einen Fuß aus der Sänfte zu strecken? Aber wenn man Castor alleine ließ, kaufte er nur unbrauchbares Material. Meistens junge, hübsche Burschen, die ihrem Hausvorsteher anderweitig zu Diensten waren, ihr selbst aber überhaupt keinen Nutzen brachten. Davon gab es viel zu viele im Hause der Iulier.

„Die ist doch ganz niedlich", meldete sich ihre Tochter Octavia zu Wort.

Atia verdrehte die Augen. Zumindest sprach ihre Tochter mal wieder ein Wort. Doch vermutlich nur, um ihrer Mutter zu widersprechen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Octavia nicht einmal hingeschaut. Dennoch winkte sie den Sklavenhändler erneut her.

„Spricht sie Latein?"

„Ja, Herrin, sie spricht fließend Latein."

„Dann brauchst du ihr ja keine Handzeichen geben", kicherte Octavia in ihren Schleier hinein.

Atia warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Castor, schau sie einmal genauer an."

Der Sklavenhändler löste eine der Ketten und führte das junge Mädchen heran. Sie war schmutzig und ziemlich dürr. Alles an ihr wirkte, als sei sie noch ein Fohlen.

„Wie alt soll die sein?", fragte sie, an den Sklavenhändler gewandt.

„Fünfzehn, Herrin."

„Sie sieht aus wie zwölf. Die ist sicherlich nicht voll belastbar."

Vielleicht aber gab Octavia Ruhe, wenn sie ihr die Sklavin kaufte. Offenbar hatte sie Freude an dem schmächtigen Mädchen gefunden.

„Du, wie heißt du?"

Das Mädchen errötete. „Mein alter Herr hat mich...", es schien sie einige Mühe zu kosten, das auszusprechen, „Venus genannt."

Ganz offenbar lagen ihre Qualitäten dann wohl eher in der Horizontalen, statt an der Friseurschere.

„Das ist kein passender Name", schaltete sich nun Octavia ein. „Wir werden sie umtaufen müssen, Mutter."

Das dicke Gesicht des Händlers leuchtete vor Glück auf. Atia musste das Interesse ihrer Tochter umgehend bremsen.

„Wir brauchen keine solche Sklavin. Was ist mit Adea? Die macht dir doch wunderbar die Haare?"

„Ich möchte gerne die da", antwortete Octavia verstimmt.

Atia machte ein missbilligendes Geräusch und winkte ab. „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir die brauchen können."

Der Händler schien zu merken, dass ihm eine potentielle Kundin durch die Lappen ging, denn hastig schob er schnell nach: „Ich mache Euch ein Sonderangebot für das Mädchen. Ihr habt ja recht, sie ist wirklich schmächtig, aber wenn Ihr sie ein wenig füttert, könnt ihr sie, bei nicht gefallen, gewinnbringend verkaufen."

Atia schien kurz zu überlegen. Sollte Octavia ihren Willen ruhig durchsetzen. Oder vermeintlich durchsetzen, vielleicht präsentierte sie sich dann die nächsten Tage ein wenig fügsamer. Das Mädchen entglitt ihr. Das durfte nicht geschehen.

„Welchen Namen möchtest du ihr denn geben?", sagte sie betont freundlich zu Octavia.

„Ich finde Issa niedlich. Sie sieht aus wie eine Issa."

Atia seufzte unhörbar und gab Castor ein Zeichen. Der Leibsklave beugte sich zu ihr hinüber. „Ja, Herrin?"

„Sorge dafür, dass die Kleine gewaschen wird und mir erst wieder vor die Augen tritt, wenn sie vorzeigbar ist. Und Bezahl keinen As mehr, als du musst. Das ist sie nicht wert."

Der Sklave wölbte eine Augenbraue, vermutlich war er nun vollends verwundert, doch Atia ignorierte seine Regungen und zog die Vorhänge ihrer Sänfte wieder zu.

„Bist du nun zufrieden?", herrschte sie ihre Tochter an.

Octavia lächelte undefinierbar. „Kann schon sein."


	2. Senke deinen Blick

Issa also. Ihr Name war sowieso unwichtig. Sie hatte nie an ihm gehangen. Den hatten ihr Eltern gegeben, denen nichts an ihren Kindern gelegen hatte. Vielleicht war das Leben als Issa sogar besser, als das als Venus, wer wusste das schon? Der, auf den ersten Blick, mürrische Leibsklave wirkte nicht so schlimm, wie man es von ihm annahm und die Damen wirkten weit hoheitsvoller, als der alte Mann, bei dem Issa zuletzt gelebt hatte. Ein erbärmlicher, kleiner Plebejer, der an Geld gekommen war, aber nie zu den feinen Kreisen zählen konnte.

„Du sprichst Latein?", fragte der Hüne sie.

„Ja."

„Und was kannst du?", brummte er.

Blöde Frage, dachte sie bei sich. Man hatte sie Venus getauft. Wonach hörte sich das wohl an? Dennoch erwiderte sie ruhig: „Ich kann gut frisieren."

Er brabbelte irgendwas vor sich hin. Ein typischer Hausvorsteher. Issa hatte in ihren Leben bisher einige kennengelernt und sie waren alle gleich. Vor allem aber, hielten sie sich immer für etwas besseres. Sklave bleibt Sklave, dachte Issa hochmütig. Solche Kerle kaufte doch niemand frei.

Stumm stapfte sie durch die dreckigen Straßen von Roma hinter ihm her, wie gerne hätte sie jetzt ein paar Schuhe gehabt. Im Haus des alten Publius hatte sie sogar welche gehabt. Doch nach seinem Tod war sein gesamter, menschlicher Nachlass von der Familie kurzerhand an den Sklavenhändler Marcus Severus gegeben worden und Issa war in dem Kleid, das sie gerade trug, auf das Podest gestellt worden. Mehr als dreißig Tage hatte sie, eingepfercht zwischen anderen Sklaven, dort ausgeharrt. Vorher war sie nicht so knöchrig gewesen, doch Severus fütterte seine Sklaven nicht besonders regelmäßig.

Als sie das Haus der Iulier betrat, da war es Issa, als habe sie nie etwas Vergleichbares gesehen. So stellte sie sich den Palast eine Königs aus dem fernen Orient vor. Springbrunnen, Erker, prachtvolle Kleider, Gold und Silber, Statuen, Fresken, Mosaiken, Wandteppiche an den Wänden.

„Fass bloß nichts mit deinen Schmuddelfingern an," warnte Castor sie, als er ihren erstaunten Blick sah. Wie wunderbar musste es sein, hier zu leben? Dennoch tat sie wie geheißen und presste ihre Hände an ihr dreckiges Stück Stoff, was sich Kleid schimpfte.

„Warte hier", gebot ihr der Hausvorsteher knapp und ließ sie in einem Vorraum stehen.

Ein wenig verwirrt, blieb Issa zurück und traute sich kaum, sich nur einmal vollständig umzusehen. Hier war alles so viel kostbarer und erlesener, als in ihrem letzten zu Hause. Aus der Küche drangen verlockende Düfte und ihr knurrte der Magen. Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal etwas Richtiges gegessen?

Sie hörte Schritte hinter sich und nahm eine demütige Haltung ein, man konnte in einem solchen Haushalt ja nie wissen, wann der Dominus oder die Domina durch die Türe kam.

„Was hat die Herrin sich nur dabei gedacht?", schimpfte ein Weib, kurz vor ihr. Eine andere folgte ihr und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

„Du weißt, nicht, was sich geziemt, hüte deine Zunge."

„Ist doch wahr", murrte nun wieder die Erste, schwieg dann aber verstockt.

Als die beiden ins Licht traten, sah Issa neugierig auf, fing sich aber einen scharfen Blick von der Älteren der beiden.

„Schau nicht so frech daher, stell dich gerade hin," herrschte sie Issa an und Issa gehorchte aus Reflex.

„Sie stinkt", knurrte die andere. „Sie muss ins Badehaus."

Die eine wiegte den Kopf hin und her, was alles bedeuten konnte, sowohl ja, als auch nein, aber sie griff Issa grob am Arm und schob sie vor sich her.

So viele Zimmer, schoss es Issa durch den Kopf. Sie würde sich bestimmt verlaufen, wenn sie ganz alleine durch den Palast irren würde.

Schließlich erreichten sie das anliegende Badehaus. Es war klein und hatte nur ein Fenster, doch sogar hier lagen Fliesen und das Wasser war klar und duftete gut. Wie musste dann erst das Badezimmer für die Herrschaft aussehen?

..::~::..

In duftendes Leinen gehüllt, erwartete Issa nun die Ankunft ihrer neuen Herrin, die sie nicht einmal gesehen war nicht das erste Mal, doch immer, wenn Issa in ein neues Haus kam, mal unter dem einen, mal unter dem anderen Namen, dann wallte in ihr das letzte bisschen stolz auf, das sie noch bei sich trug. Sie war nicht immer Sklavin gewesen, sie war ein freier Mensch gewesen. Und so würde sie sich nie so fügsam geben können, wie solche, die schon Generationen lang Sklaven gewesen waren.

Eine rotblonde Frau rauschte heran, stolzierte an der Schar von Sklaven, die aufgereiht im Zimmer standen, vorbei und ließ sich auf die schmale Liege fallen. Offenbar war sie in Rage. Vom Atrium hörte Issa Geschrei, doch sie zwang sich, das zu ignorieren. Zu neugierige Sklaven waren vor allem, am Ende, tote Sklaven.

Die Alte, die Issa ins Badehaus geschleift hatte, trat vor.

„Domina, ich bringe Euch Eure neue Sklavin Issa."

Die Herrin winkte ab und betrachtete Issa nicht näher, Issa sie dafür um so mehr. Octavia war schön, keine Frage, doch sie strahlte eine kühle Schönheit aus, wie ein frostiger Tag im Winter, wo dennoch die Sonne scheint.

„Lass gut sein, Helena", Octavia winkte ab. „Ich hab sie ja nur geholt, weil Mutter sie nicht haben wollte."

„Soll ich sie entfernen?", hakte die Alte, die Octavia Helena genannt hatte, nach.

Octavia schüttelte ziemlich undamenhaft den Kopf, dass ihre blonden Locken flogen und sah Issa nun zum ersten Mal an.

Das Mädchen, dass sie selbst Issa getauft hatte, erwiderte diesen Blick, herausfordernd und kühl. Ein verzogenes Patriziergör also? Damit kannte sich Issa aus. Sie verzog die Lippen sogar zu etwas, was man Lächeln nennen konnte, wenn man nur allzu flüchtig hinsah.

„Ach, sie ist ganz nett anzusehen, jetzt wo sie ein wenig herausgeputzt ist. Vielleicht hat Antonius gefallen an ihr. Helena, sieh nur zu, dass Sie Mutter recht oft vor der Nase herum tanzt, das wird sie ärgern."

„Seid Ihr nicht längst über solch kindisches Gehabe hinweg?", entgegnete Helena spitz und Issa horchte auf. Offenbar gab es in diesem Haushalt solche und solche Sklaven. Vertraute und niedrige Sklaven. Das kannte sie bisher nicht. Obwohl der alte Publius mit ihr auch stets vertraut umgegangen war und nicht immer mit ihr sprach, als sei sie eine Sklavin.

„Ich möchte, dass du mir beim Essen Gesellschaft leistest. Stell sicher, dass mir nicht zu warm wird."

„Ja, Domina", antwortete Issa und betete, dass Octavia ihr Zähneknirschen nicht hören möge. Solche Worte fielen ihr nach den letzten vier Jahren immer noch schwer.

Octavia erhob sich von ihrer Liege, richtete ihren Schleier und schritt voran. Helena ging neben ihr her und Issa folgte in angemessenem Abstand. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was nun von ihr erwartet wurde, auch weil sie offenbar nicht besonders erwünscht war und das machte ihr Angst.

Da war sie wieder, die rothaarige Herrin mit dem stechenden Blick. Helena hatte ihr bereits im Bad mitgeteilt, dass es sich dabei um die Herrin Atia handelte. Außerdem gehörte zu der Familie noch ein junger Mann, Octavius, den Issa bisher nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Atia hatte die Augen halb geschlossen, doch Issa merkte, dass diese Frau einer wachsamen Katze glich, die nach Außen nur Desinteresse zeigte, aber alles geradezu verschlang. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Mann, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand. Hätte sie ihm in dem Moment, als er sich umdrehte, nur niemals in die Augen gesehen, vielleicht wäre ihr dann ein anderes Leben vergönnt gewesen.

Sein Lächeln war geradezu spöttisch, als wolle er sagen: wer hat dich denn von Mamis Rockschößen gelassen? Seine Augen waren tief, wie der Tiber und Issa betete inständig, dass sie jetzt nicht erröten möge und senkte hastig den Blick. Wenn er ihren Blick zu unverschämt fand, konnte es gut sein, dass er sie hier und jetzt auspeitschen ließ, um ihr Gehorsam einzuprügeln. Eine folgsame Sklavin sah einen Herrn nicht _so_ an.

Octavia hatte sich mittlerweile niedergelassen und Helena war herbei geeilt und hatte Issa einen Fächer aus Pfauenfedern in die Hand gedrückt. Eine ermüdende und langweilige Arbeit, doch so konnte sie ihm Schatten des Atriums stehen bleiben und blieb verborgen, aber konnte beobachten. Und dann und wann huschte ihr Blick zu ihm hinüber. Marc Anton, Konsul von Rom. Sie kannte seinen Namen, er war Caesars Mann und ein mächtiger Feldherr. Soviel wusste sogar sie, obwohl sie als Sklavin bei Publius in ziemlicher Abgeschiedenheit gelebt hatte. Doch das war es nicht, was sie dazu trieb, immer wieder zu ihm hinüber zu sehen.


End file.
